An Untold Story
by Smittee
Summary: We've heard about Cloud and Tifa, of Aeries and Zack, of many people from Gaia. We have not heard about all. Jessie had found someone of her own, even he would be keep him from her. Jessie/OC I do not own FF7 characters, nor do I make a profit.


She roamed the slums. Today, she didn't feel like working on forging badges or making bombs. It was strange. She loved to do those things! So, what was wrong with her now? Was it Cloud?

"Dang it, Jessie! You know he's not going to like you in that way! He has helped you twice AND seemed to really care about the things you talk about. But, the flower-"

The flower he gave to Tifa. No, he didn't want little ol', bomb-making Jessie. Though, she didn't think it was Cloud she was really torn up about. Thinking harder about it, she realized it was really loneliness. Sure, she had been a younger girl with a crush at one time. They had even gone to 'that point'. But, he dumped her soon after, saying she wasn't a girly girl. Since then, that's how the story was.

She wandered between the boundaries of Sector 7 and six, unsure of what to think about this problem.

"Hey! You're about to run into me!"

Jessie looked up. I was a young man, about her age. He had jet black hair, cut nicely. His eyes were just as black as his hair. He was tall and a bit built, but in that lean sort of way. He wore a suit, which she found odd. Though, she remembered how most people in Sector 5 seemed to.

"Sorry about that. I'm not usually this dazed," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I feel that way a lot too. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for my job."

"Oh, and what that," asked Jessie, closing one eye.

The man grinned and put on his sunglasses. "You sure you want to know?"

Jessie put a hand on her hip. "Try me," she replied, sticking out a tongue to the man.

"Okay then," he said enthusiastically.

Suddenly, the man wrapped an arm around Jessie, as he placed his moth over hers. Jessie's tongue quickly flew back into her mouth, and she tried to push him away, but he was a lot stronger than she had expected. Damn! He forced his tongue into her mouth, and hers came forth to fight to get his out. Jessie started to feel weak. The kiss felt so good. Relaxing to him, she returned the kiss. She could feel him rubbing fingers through her brown hair, taking the red bandana with it. As the kiss ended, her vision and his actions were blurred to her. Falling to her knees, she found herself alone. Who was this man?

….

The man stood now before his boss, a short red haired man with an electric rod.

"Reno, sir. I wish to resign. I thought I would be able to do this the rest of my life, but-"

"But, you want a family of your own," replied Reno. He sighed.

"You were one of the best, Terrance. You really were. But, I understand. I put word in with the president.

Terrance thought to himself,' I'll get a regular job in Sector 2. When I'm successful enough, I'll come find Jessie. My job was to watch Avalanche from afar, but I just couldn't tell the boss I found the group. Not if it would hurt her.'

…

Though, Terrance wouldn't get this chance. When Sector 7 was destroyed, and her along with it, he cried for the first time in a long time. When he recovered, he looked through the broken buildings and the like. He began to help those who lived there and survive dig out their belongings. Finally, he just did it, to try and find the once 7th Heaven; he had seen her go in so many times.

To his surprise, he did get to stand on the floor of the once building after some help, but he found a well cut hole in the floor, and what looked to be once some sort of elevation mechanics. Hopping down with a lamp, he found an intact underground room.

"What is this?" Searching around the room, he found designs and paperwork that must have been for Avalanche.

"This was where they planned," he gasped.

Finding a strange curious desire, he turned to the computer. Maybe it may talk about the people who once strategized there. Unplugging it, he got out of the hole and rushed home. He plugged it in.

The designs for bombs and gadgets made it clear, along with the signature beside each. This was Jessie's computer. This was the one he wanted to get with. He searched through every file, finding little silly notes or new invention ideas. Near the end of his exploring, he found a document file. It was entitled 'To Whom It May Concern.'

Terrance opened the document, and began to read:

_I don't know if I'll live through this. We just found out they're going to kill all they can from Sector 7. I'm going to fight as hard as I can to stop it, along with the others. But, I'm not as strong as them. All I can do is take these few grenades I have made, and hope for the best. Though, I want whoever to find this to know, I will not die as people thought I would. I would not die without feeling there's someone who was waiting out there. I know not his name, nor why we met that day. Ever since, I have had new warmth in my heart. The thought that someone, without knowing who I was would want to even kiss me- what with my manly-like persona and all- it is wonderful. Though I may never see him again, I thank him for everything. I was about ready to quit what I've been fighting for, thinking that this world wouldn't hold anyone for me. But, now I know. I understand. There is someone for everyone. _

_Thank you, kind sir. If only I had at least known your name._

_Jessie of Avalanche_

Terrance had just stared at the screen for what seemed like hours. He had made a difference for her. He had made her happy, even before he could get to her. While it still stung to know she was gone, somehow it made the pain a little lighter.


End file.
